Author Venting
by AlexisOptimus
Summary: This is ust for me to vent when I'm in a bad mood. Includes LOTS of character death I'm afraid. At the beginning of each chapter, the characters come back to life for no reason. They are kind of one-shots.


I need this to be read before you read the following information. This story is a place for me to vent. My character Amber, as well as some of the Autobots, may meet untimely, odd ends. They will come back at the beginning of the next chapter. This 'story' won't effect anything else I write. I MAY end up writing a story with Amber in it to go along with some of the information in this 'story', but each chapter has nothing to do with the previous. Don't read if you're like me with the fact I get nightmares from things like a tiny spider. Don't blame Bumblebee or Sideswipe!

* * *

><p><em>I'm invisible,<em> she thought. No one could see her it seemed. Optimus, the one who had brought her to base which had saved her life and the one she was slowly falling for, had walked right past her without even saying hello. In his defence, he had been attending a meeting over his comm-link while reading a data-pad. So, he'd been too busy and she understood that. Ironhide, Ratchet, and Bumblebee had no excuse. Ironhide nearly stepped on her, Ratchet nearly squashed her with his wrench, and Bumblebee nearly ran her over. Epps nearly ran into her, and Will hit her in the head by accident. He never even apologized.

She looked down expecting to see only air, but saw her cloths instead. She was wearing a dress the colour of Optimus' helm. Her black hair rested against the blue. Her blue flats sparkle in the light. Her blue eyes threaten to turn red with tears.

Optimus came into view again, and she waved as hard as she could. She could see his bright optics move as he read a data-pad. His optics shifted to meet her eyes. "Hello," he greeted.

"You can see me!" She exclaimed.

"Of course I can see you. Why wouldn't I be able to?"

"You didn't see me earlier," she replied.

"I'm sorry Amber. Your leaders want meetings more often now, so I have to attend them over my comm-link so I can try to attend as many as possible. I'll try to pay more attention to where you are," he stated. He lowered his hand and she gladly got on.

The Autobots, Optimus specificaly, had been seen by the public. She was the cause. He was shown all over the world on television, and now everyone wanted to meet him. The other Autobots were shown to the public a little later, but Optimus was still the main topic.

Optimus stepped outside, and was imediatly surrounded by reporters. He nearly tripped when one moved right where he was going to step. The reporter survived, but Optimus struggled to get his balance back. He got tired of it, and wrapped a servo around her, before taking off running. He ran to the trees, gaining enough ground to leave the reporters behind. He leaned against a tree that looked strong enough to handle him leaning on it. He sighed as he relaxed.

She laughed causing him to look up. "Aw, the leader's getting attacked by fans," she teased.

"No. That was just the reporters. Fans are worse," Optimus replied. They were both joking, but there was truth behind both of their words.

"Why'd you come here?" She asked.

"I'll need Ironhide or Ratchet to come get me. They'll be the only ones to keep the reporters away," Optimus replied.

"I get it. They'll be able to get them to leave you alone?"

"Yes. They're both able to find ways to get me back to base."

Optimus commed Ironhide and soon the black Autobot appeared. He gave Optimus a hand up. They walked back to base, and the reporters were seen surrounding the base. Optimus stopped walking. "What's wrong Prime?" Ironhide asked.

"I'm not a huge fan of having that many humans wanting my attention at the same time, especially in this fashion," Optimus replied. Ironhide then grabbed onto Optimus' wrist gently before starting to walk. He let go of Optimus when they earned the human's attention.

"Look. I'm Optimus Prime's bodyguard, so if you don't want to become ashes, I suggest you let him freely enter the base," Ironhide warned. A few humans moved off to the side, allowing Optimus a path, while most stayed where they were.

"We just want him to answer a few questions!" One reporter shouted.

"Let's hear him tell us what we want to know!"

Optimus then handed Amber off to Ironhide, got a running start, jumped over the reporters, and ran into the base. Amber laughed as Ironhide strode past the humans, entering the base. Amber jumped from Ironhide's hand to land on the platform nearby.

"Tada!" Amber exclaimed raising her arms. Ironhide laughed as he walked past.

The next few days were uneventful. Amber went back to being ignored, which was completely by accident. Amber tried to gain attention, but it didn't work. Amber watched as Bumblebee and Sideswipe raced, coming close to where she was standing.

"Bumblebee! Sideswipe! Stop!" Optimus yelled. A flash of silver and yellow were the last things Amber ever saw. Amber was buried not long after.

On her grave stone, the words _Watch where you drive_ were written. RIP Amber.

* * *

><p>Please tell me what you think! I don't know what I'll do with Amber<p> 


End file.
